


In the Mind of the Inquisitor

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Mind Reading, Mourning, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less of a coherent story and more of a study of my three Inquisitors through the eyes of Cole. Mainly using this as a means of developing them into their own characters. My first Inquisitor is a female rogue Lavellan, my second is a female mage Adaar, and my third is a female warrior Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mairwen Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in Cole's style of speaking is both insanely easy and insanely difficult.

She sits talking to Cullen. Her mouth is going over movement plans. Her heart yearns. Wanting, wishing for him to see. Her cheeks flush, hot and happy. His golden hair shines in the sunlight. Please don’t be like him. Please be kind. Please let me stay me. Lavellan.

Keeper Deshanna. Her mark of Andruil framing her wrinkled face as she smiles, holding my hand. No, hold the dagger like this. More control, faster kill. Thank you, Keeper! I’ll do that! The dagger sinks into the black wolf’s ribs, blood splashing on my face as I feel the beast die. There will be plenty for supper tonight. Thank you, Mairwen. Smiling faces as they eat my kill. My last night…

Shit, tears. No I can’t let him see me cry. But he does see, and he knows why she’s crying. I’m sorry, my love. We couldn’t save them. We did all we could. He holds her in an embrace. Her listening to his heartbeat with her cheek. Please let this moment last forever. I love you.

She retires to her quarters as evening falls. Stare into the mirror. How long can I keep this up? Mythal give me strength. Vision blurs as tears form. I’m sorry, Thedas. I live a lie. I don’t believe. Warm tears fall onto her clenched fist. Body falls, frail limbs tremble as she hits the stone floor. She feels her face, the subtle bump of the ink. The mark of June. Why did he want to remove it? Does he not understand? That bastard. Fuck him. I loved him, and he betrayed me. I knew he was an asshole. How could I be so blind? She shakes as she stands, teeth clenched angry. Fist hits the side of the empty bookcase. Breathe. Breathe. I’m okay.

The sun has set. The sky a wash of deep purple. The same as the ink. She stands proud. I am Mairwen Nella Lavellan.

“Thank you Cole. Just knowing you believe in me is enough to keep me going.”

I do believe in you. We all do.


	2. Morvarid Adaar

The release comes quick. She breathes heavily and laughs. Grabs Sera by the cheeks and kisses her. More laughs, soft and smooth like sweat-soaked skin. Gaze into each other’s eyes.

She stays as Sera stands. Something doesn’t feel right.

She turns over on the bed. The sky is turning pink, sunlight shimmering off the snowy mountains. I remember the mission into the Frostbacks. Hired to escort a caravan. Winds cold and cruel. Nothing like Seheron, said Shokrakar. Seheron…

What’s wrong, Shiny? Nothing, just thinking. Karin and Avrad escaped Seheron. Took me with them. Why would they? Magic? Ran away from their home to give me a better life. And I ran away to Valo-Kas. How could I? They did so much. Gave up so much. She feels the tears behind her eyes but they don’t come. Curls up beneath the blanket. Shiny, are you sure you’re okay? Don’t worry, Sera.

The two remain.

I finally belong. I have a cause. No more wandering, wishing for a way to escape the worry. I am here. And I am happy.

“Ah!! Creepy?? How long have you been there?”

“Calm down, Sera. He means well. Thanks Cole.”

I’m glad I can help.


End file.
